


Just imagine

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Or pretty close to it, Sexting, They're just testing the waters and loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Talking about it before actually doing anything was a good idea, right? Who knew that it would get out of hand (no pun intended!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	Just imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here.

If Marinette said she didn’t know what made her do it, she’d be lying. She knew. It was sheer curiosity. She’d never thought of herself as particularly curious in the past, but since she and Adrien got together, she found her mind was drawn to so many different things. She was always a little scared of trying out new things, but he made it easier. And she couldn’t help it, she wanted to experience so many things with him, wanted to know what it felt like. 

This time she wanted to get inside his head. Because she knew her own very well already or at least she thought so. She knew all the different ways she’d fantasised about him, with new additions all the time. From their first kiss (one they could both remember), through their first date, their first heart-to-heart talks, them thinking back to moments they’d shared. 

And onto more daring things. She’d felt it, that need to hold him close a bit longer, to feel more of him. It had been scary but exhilarating as well. They had been crossing barrier after barrier at a steady pace, but they hadn’t really talked about it. Where it was going, what they wanted to happen.

She was wondering once again how to broach the subject and she was sure he was too. Until her gaze fell on the phone in her hand. They’d just talked, saying goodbye to each other before each of them went to sleep. It was that image of him already in his bed in his pajamas, while she was in hers, that made her do it.

> _What part of me turns you on?_

She typed before she could think it through. Once she sent it, she tried hard not to panic. This wasn’t such a crazy question, right? She’d always known that he must think of her in that respect. Not all his thoughts were innocent. Scratch that, most of his thoughts weren’t innocent, she was sure, he was a teenage boy after all. 

> **Marinette?** came his reply. 
> 
> _It’s me, yes,_ she answered, smiling, although her hands were shaking slightly. 
> 
> **Just checking. I thought one of the kwamis could be playing a prank on you or something.**
> 
> _Are you avoiding answering the question_?
> 
> **Are you really asking it? Like, it’s not a trap or something? Am I to answer truthfully?**

Her precious boyfriend, so considerate. 

> _I’m asking for it so bring it on, bugaboy._

If he had any doubts about her intentions, calling him that should clear them. He knew what it meant.

> **Don’t say I haven’t warned you.**

She could imagine his cheeky grin but she was sure his hands were trembling too. Were they really doing this?

> **Full disclosure. It’s your bottom.**

She stared at the screen in disbelief.

> _Really?_
> 
> **Your little, round, perky bottom. I love it. You asked for it, don’t forget that.**

It seemed like once he’d started he couldn’t stop, she realised and giggled.

> **Don’t pretend all that swaying from side to side is unintentional. You know a skintight suit doesn’t help matters.**

Her mouth was gaping. Was he insinuating what she thought he was?

> _I never do it intentionally. Ok, maybe very rarely. Hm. Maybe I’d do it more often._

She could almost hear his chuckle. So far so good. But could they bring this even further?

> _Is that what you imagine when you… you know?_

Radio silence. No dots. 

> _Come one, Adrien, I know you do it. I’m really asking, I’m curious._

She could be honest and hope to encourage him to be too. The dots appeared instantly.

> **Do I imagine my hands full of your soft flesh? How wonderful you’d feel? Both clothed and with nothing on? Guilty as charged.**

She shivered. Oh my, he had a way with words.

> **But it’s only the precursor to imagining how amazing it would be to press you against me as I hold your bottom, to show you how you make me feel.**

Marinette almost jumped out of her skin at the low moan she heard before realising that it was coming from her. How did he do that? What had she gotten herself into? She could imagine it so clearly, her sitting in his lap, both of them breathing heavily as their bodies brushed in the most tantalising way. Her against his… Oh God.

> _Do you feel like that now?_
> 
> **Oh yes.**

She wasn’t on her own in this then.

> _What else do you imagine?_
> 
> **Your hand replacing mine. Right now.**

Her eyes were threatening to pop out of her head. He was touching himself now? 

> _Does it feel good?_
> 
> **So good.**
> 
> _I want to do it._

It wasn’t a lie. She wanted to know what it felt like. To see his reaction. To make him moan.

> **Oh, m’lady. You’re killing me.**
> 
> _What else do you want?_

A moment of hesitation. Or was he too caught up in what he was doing, she wondered with flaming cheeks. She rubbed her legs together impatiently as she felt arousal shoot through her. Could she…?

> **I want to be inside of you.**

She shivered all over even before her hand reached its destination. Oh God, she was so wet already. 

> _I want you to touch me so you know how much I want you too._

She fought hard the urge to close her eyes as warmth spread all over her as she imagined it was him doing it.

> **My fingers?**

She could almost feel it and it was driving her crazy.

> _Yes, your fingers and then…_

It shouldn’t have been so easy but imagining him filling her did it. Or was it the fact that she knew he was imagining the same thing as it drove him over the edge too? 

Marinette lay there, breathing heavily.

> **Oh wow.**

She smiled tiredly at her phone.

> _Did you get there?_
> 
> **Yes.**
> 
> _I did too._

Nothing. Was this too much?

>   
>  **It’s a good thing I already finished or I would have made quite a mess.**

This made her laugh weakly. He was unbelievable.

> _Next time we can try it out for real._

Dots then nothing.

> _Or.. at least some of it._

She bit her lip nervously. After what they’d just done, it wasn’t coming on too strong, right?

> **I’d love to. Sorry, I got carried away imagining _this._ You’re really killing me tonight. **
> 
> _In a good way?_
> 
> **The best way.**

Yes, her curiosity was satisfied for now.

**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness, this is a great idea for overcoming one's fear of expressing their desires. Articulating it in this way does wonders and can bring you so much closer. Just a tip 😉


End file.
